Gracias
by Acuario17
Summary: Gracias por hacerme muy feliz señora Potter, gracias porque a tu lado soy una mejor persona, y sobre todo gracias por darme la dicha de compartir esta familia contigo...One-Shot


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

"Gracias."

El pasillo era largo, con su alfombra azul y a ambos lados la estantería llena de películas, miraba de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo buscando una que pudiera ver con…

-¡Andrew! No me vuelvas a dejar sola…- una niña de unos seis años, cabello rizado, castaño, ojos verde esmeralda, vestía un pantalón tipo pescador blanco, tenis blancos con rosa y una blusa rosa pastel, apuntaba con un dedo amenazador a su hermano, muy al estilo de su mamá.

-Tranquila Lily, sólo vine a escoger una película. Además no te dejé sola- decía el pequeño, quien era igual a su padre, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, con una playera negra estampada con una snicth y tenis, mientras seguía caminando por aquel pasillo y doblaba a la izquierda para seguir recorriendo las estanterías, seguido de su hermana.

-¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Me dejaste con el loco de tú hermano Matt, quien por cierto trae a su hámster en el bolsillo del pantalón- protestaba la pequeña.

-Si no mal recuerdo hermanita, Matt también es tú hermano- dijo el pequeño, mientras tomaba una película y leía la sinopsis.

-Espera ¿trajo a Cookie?- su expresión era de asombro y de inmediato se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. – Genial, ya me imagino la reacción de papá al ver a Cookie -

-¡Eres imposible Andy! – sonreía la pequeña castaña, pues aunque quisiera no podía enojarse del todo con su hermano…lo adoraba. Aunque cinco minutos antes estuvieran peleando, siempre se apoyaban.

-Ves, aceptas que no te dejé sola Lily. – Decía mientras colocaba de nuevo la película en el estante y tomaba otra – Por cierto ¿dónde dejaste a Matt? – la miró de reojo.

-Esta con Sara y mamá viendo unas películas- y señalaba el lado opuesto a su ubicación actual – y papá…

-Papá está detrás de ustedes – una voz varonil, los sorprendió – par de traviesos, ¿ya escogieron alguna película?- les preguntaba mientras les dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, y veía las películas delante de él.

-Pues mira papá… me gustaría ver esta de momias o esta de zombies-le decía su hijo mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras le mostraba las que había escogido, y su hermana rodaba los ojos.

-¡Pero esa ya la han visto Andy! Mira mejor aquella – y tomo una película que estaba a espaldas de su hermano.

-¡Iugh! ¿Cómo crees que yo voy a ver _"Titanic"_? Prefiero ver esa de _"Más barato por docena"_ o la de _"Avatar"_ o alguna de comedia si no quieres de acción, terror, suspenso, o alguna otra que tenga sangre Lily. – Decía algo indignado, aunque en el fondo, sabía que a su hermana no podía negarle nada, tal vez al principio pero terminaría cediendo.

Harry solo reía al ver el gesto que hacía Andy, y decidió intervenir antes de que sucediera algo – Bien ¿qué les parece si lo sometemos a votación?- ambos niños asintieron. Tomo las tres películas y a sus hijos, para caminar en dirección a su esposa y sus otros dos hijos Matt y Sara de cuatro y tres años respectivamente, quienes estaban degustando de unas palomitas instantáneas, siguiendo con la selección de películas.

-Harry, niños ¿ya escogieron la película?- preguntaba una bella Hermione, quien vestía un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, zapato abierto que hacían juego con una blusa ¾ blanca y su cabello recogido en una coleta, mientras cargaba a Sara.

-Pues si y no. Veras ya tenemos tres, pero…- fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-No pueden elegir entre las que escogió Andy y la de Lily ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa mirando a sus dos pequeños.

-Mami ¿cómo es que sabes eso? – le pregunta su otro dolor de cabeza Matt, pues es más inquieto que Andy.

-Simple, amor, soy su mami y los conozco mejor que nadie- le dice mientras con una mano le despeina un poco, aunque posee el mismo cabello rebelde que su hermano Andrew y su padre, cosa que no le afecta en mucho su apariencia.

-¡Oh!- hace un gesto de asombro y sigue degustando de sus palomitas. Ambos orgullosos padres, sonríen y empiezan con la votación de las películas.

-No pensé que se fueran a quedarse dormidos tan rápido. ¡Ni tampoco que Cookie daría un paseo con nosotros!- dice Harry mientras toca la puerta de la casa y sale su querida y adorada suegra, Vicky, a recibirlos con su sonrisa encantadora. Deja pasar primero a Hermione, quien lleva en brazos a Matt, después entra Andrew seguido de Lily, quienes saludan y se tiran de inmediato en la sala. Y por último entra él quien carga a Sara.

-Vamos Harry, jugaron por horas en el parque ¿Qué esperabas? Y Cookie se porto decente- le dice su esposa, mientras saluda con un beso y abrazo a su madre.

-¡Por fin llegan hija! ¿Se divirtieron?-

-Sí mamá – dice muy feliz, mientras van a la sala.

-¡Hermione, Harry! – dice Joe muy alegre al verlos en casa y baja más rápido las escaleras, se dispone a saludarlos tan efusivamente, como si no los hubiera visto en mucho tiempo; aunque la última vez que se vieron fue hace dos días, en una cena familiar.

-¡Papá! –

-Joe-

Después de una cena, en la cual los niños contaban sus planes por las próximas vacaciones de verano, Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos al ver como su esposo sonreía, como nunca ante las ocurrencias que decían sus pingos, su padre feliz de estar con sus nietos, que aunque tenían sus riñas, siempre se apoyaban y eso alegraba a Hermione.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando le daban ataques de nervios al saber las travesuras que hacían sus hijos, y más cuando Andy y Lily entraron a la primaria. Sonreía al recordar cuando los mandaron llamar, porque Andy había comenzado una guerra de comida en el recreo, en primer año. Mientras que Lily se llegaba a comportar, pero de vez en cuando se unía a la causa de su hermano.

-¿En qué piensas cariño?- le dice su esposo quien la abraza con infinita ternura.

-En las travesuras de estos pingos, amor. ¿Te imaginas cuando entren a _Hogwarts_? – definitivamente mostraba algo de preocupación ante esta idea, pero se pone seria ante la reacción de Harry, pues empieza a reírse.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?-

-Que te preocupas demasiado, y eso que aún no han recibido su carta de ingreso. Además eso de meterse en líos, lo llevan en la sangre. Y no sólo por mí, sino también por ti o ¿ya olvidaste que tú también quebrantabas algunas reglas? - dice muy orgulloso.

-¡Oh si, había olvidado esa parte!-

-Gracias por hacerme muy feliz señora Potter, gracias porque a tu lado soy una mejor persona, y sobre todo gracias por darme la dicha de compartir esta familia contigo. A tu lado comprendí el significado de la felicidad, desde el más simple detalle… Te amo Hermione- le dice mientras con una mano acaricia esa suave piel de su rostro, y le toma el mentón para acercarla a él y darle un suave beso sintiendo que su esposa sonríe al escuchar esto.

-Gracias a ti señor Potter, porque a tú lado soy muy feliz, gracias por permitirme compartir esta familia contigo, gracias por amarme- le dice correspondiendo al beso. – Te amo Harry-

Fin


End file.
